Love is Hardship
by HopelessFeathers
Summary: To prove that the love is for real. It has to be able to survive the kiln. Soeul Fic. R&R!
1. I haven't forgotten

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of the characters in BBF. The evenst in this chapter are also part of BBF._

_I'm really bad at using dialogue so please bear with me. Hope you guys like it._

_This story basically starts off when Yi Jeong finds out that Eun Jae is the teacher of Ga Eul's pottery class._

* * *

He had been thinking about it all night. This childhood sweetheart of his, he'd finally found her and he wasn't going to let her go this easily. He'd tossed and turned that night in bed. How could he fall asleep thinking that tomorrow they would finally meet after all those years.

His brain insisted that he'd wait a little longer, just so he could prepare himself, but his heart thought otherwise. He was walking down the hallway and he could see that she was cleaning up. His heart was literally about to burst. He was so excited yet nervous at the same time.

She stopped wiping the table when she saw a figure walk in. Looking at his pants and shoes he must be a rich man. As her eyes slowly moved up his body, she met his eyes. She had lost her breath. It can't be him. After all these years, how did he find me?

"Yi Jeong," she managed to let his name out. Her eyes are wide open because of his unexpected presence.

"Cha Eun Jae. Didn't you hide a little too well? I almost gave up hide-and-seek."

"Yi Jeong….." he didn't let her finish. Instead taking her hand and in the other her coat and purse that were on the table and lead her towards his car.

They didn't speak a word as he drove. He had been prepared for this. He knew her inside and out, words weren't necessary.

Yi Jeong parked the car at the entrance of the museum. "Ah. How predictable," Eun Jae thought to herself as she opened the car door and got out.

"It's been a long time since I've been here," she said trying to break the silence. She'd notice that not much had changed. The displays were in the exact same places they were in the last time she was here.

"Do you remember that time we got scolded by grandfather because we were playing hide and seek in the authentication room?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Of course! As a punishment, we had to scrub the oven."

"Right." He couldn't help but laugh, remembering all the times that he had spent with Eun Jae. "And the time that you said it was cold, so I started a fire and it became a disaster."

"The one who complained it was cold was you."

"No way, it was obviously you." He answered trying to play around for a little bit with Eun Jae. Then rethinking the event, he said, "Wait….was it me?"

Both of them had laughed because of Yi Jeong's forgetfulness.

She didn't know how to respond to after that so as always, being Eun Jae, she asked about the person he cared about most.

"Your mother is doing all right?"

The thought of his mother hadn't crossed his mind until she brought it up, and thinking about his mother and her suicidal behaviour made his eyes watery.

"Same as usual. Want news about my father?"

"No," she thought. No. She didn't want to know. What was there to know about his father….she had known everything even back when she was a child. Old habits die hard.

Instead she responded by saying, "How about you, Yi Jeong?" When he didn't answer, she asked, "You're doing well, right?"

He looks at her wondering why she would ask such a question. "Curious? Were you even curious about that?" He no longer spoke calmly because he was filled with rage, anger and betrayal. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" Eun Jae didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"How could you just vanish into thin air with no warning whatsoever? Do you know that feeling?" Tears came flooding to his eyes but he had tried his best not to cry in front of her. "Like air, an existence that always stayed by my side, just disappears, the bewilderment cannot be described in words. If you knew, you wouldn't have done that to me." There he said it. What he had felt after all these years of waiting for her. He was finally able to let his feelings pour.

"I was not your air." That was all she could say. She had loved him, he was, no, he is her kiln and spinning wheel, but she could never put herself out there to be with a Casanova no matter how much she had wanted him.

He couldn't believe it. What was she trying to say? The only word that managed to slip out of his mouth was, "What?"

"I wasn't the air Yi Jeong." She had to let him go, or else she'd be putting herself in danger. I was probably more like the wind but you mistaken me as the air. I was also foolish enough to think that I was the air. I thought I could stay there as long as you wanted."

Even after she explained it to him, he was speechless. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"Winds can never return back to their original place once they fly by." There she said it. She had to leave before she broke down in front of him.

As she turned away, he grabbed her wrist.

* * *

_To be continued….._

_If you find any mistakes or confusion, feel free to let me know._

_There's more to this of course, but I want to see what you guys think of this before I go any farther. So please review._

_(A/N: this IS a SoEul story, but sometimes the heart just needs a little push to lead it the right way.) Thanks again._


	2. Reunited at last

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own the characters in BBF but the events here are all mine. _

_Hope you like it._

* * *

"Even if the wind never returns to its original place, when it passed by, it already took the air with it."

She was shocked at how he had managed to recover from her words. But Eun Jae on the other hand was at a lost.

"Just give this air one more chance. I'll leave the wind alone but just give us one more chance."

Her heart was beating rapidly. She could feel her own pulse and wondered if she felt it go twice as fast as he held onto it. She only nodded but secretly she had wanted him all along, just that she didn't know that he had the courage inside him to ask her to stay. She was instantly in his arms. He was hugging her so tightly because if he had ever loosened up, she would have just breezed away.

"Let's go to my studio." All he saw was the large grin on her face. He was finally able to catch up to her and after all these years, he'd finally understood what love was. It meant that you knew each other without having to use words and it also meant that you were willingly to waste your entire life to find that one person.

As she twisted the door knob, she inhaled a familiar smell which to her, felt like home. The place hadn't changed much just a few more pots and vases here and there. And that table, that large table that Yi Jeong had hid under. She was the only one that knew where to look for him in these times.

"Eun Jae, let's make a pot, like we what we used to do."

Instead of using separate spinning wheels, Yi Jeong had suggested that they'd share one. He knew that Eun Jae no longer needed assistance with her wrists but the opportunity to be able to hold her hand was an opportunity that he just couldn't pass.

Eun Jae smiled as his warm hands covered hers. She remembered all the times that they had shared together in this very room. Looking at the counter, the flashback of Valentine's Day had come back to her head. The night that Eun Jae wanted to tell Yi Jeong how she really felt but ended up walking in on him when he had company. She laughed quietly and shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the memories that this studio brings."

"Ah….," and he too, had started to laugh.

Yi Jeong had carried the pot over to the kiln once they had finished. Eun Jae was washing her hands when she saw the one thing that reminded her of Yi Jeong after all these years. She dug deep into her skirt and pulled out her piece of the puzzle. He saw her staring at it. The jigsaw puzzle that couldn't be completed without Eun Jae's half. He took out his half and placed it in its spot. His eyes met her, he was waiting for her to follow, for her to understand that without her, there would be no him, there would be no them, there would be no us.

She hesitated as she placed her piece of the puzzle on the jigsaw; this was what she had wanted all these years. Why was her hand shaking?

"There, 'one time, one chance.'" There puzzles were finally go back to the places where they rightfully belonged.

"This is our one time," he whispered in her ear as he held her hands against his heart. She gulped, and smiled at him. She had never felt this way before even back when she had a crush on Yi Jeong, she couldn't believe that this was all happening. "This is also our one chance, to prove to each other that we're soul mates."

"Soul mates? Yah, Yi Jeong, when did you start believing in those things?"

He let out a sigh. "Awhile back, when me and the guys went to the island."

"Yi Jeong-ah, I haven't seen the guys for quite sometime, do you think I could go visit them?"

"I'm sure then won't mind." He smirked.

Yi Jeong being the gentlemen that he was had held the door open for Eun Jae, and not only that but he had reached over her and helped her put on her seatbelt. He could feel her breathing on his neck. He was so tempted to just grab her head and start kissing her, but he knew that Eun Jae wasn't just one of those girls, so he wasn't going to lose this one chance this easily.

Woo Bin was the first one to notice Yi Jeong walking into the lounge. "Yo Yi Jeong, my bro." He didn't realize that Yi Jeong was holding onto someone.

"Woo Bin-ah, still haven't changed your American attitudes I see."

Woo Bin gasped. He was shocked. How did this girl know his name, nonetheless his attitudes? Then again, who in Korea didn't know F4.

"Everyone," Yi Jeong called out trying to get their attentions. "This is Eun Jae."

"No way man. It can't be. You're that girl that played with pottery while the rest of us were playing with cars. No way." Woo Bin couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at Yi Jeong and gave him a thumbs up. 'Way to go. You've finally got her, after all these years.'

Ji Hoo only greeted her with a nod and Jun Pyo managed to squeeze in a hi but still focused on his game.

"Hey guys, it's my day off tomorrow, let's all hang out."

Yi Jeong had a pleading look on his face. He didn't want his girlfriend to feel like his friends were too cool to be around her.

Jun Pyo looked up from the pool table and shouted, "Can't I have a date with Jan Di."

"You guys go out everyday," replied Yi Jeong who was annoyed by Jun Pyo's response.

"So, when you love a person you'd want to see them everyday. Ah!! Yi Jeong, you made me miss."

Ji Hoo shook his head, but his eyes never left his book. Eun Jae was staring at Woo Bin now. Yi Jeong gave him the look that said, 'you're my best friend, please come.' Woo Bin finally gave in to his stares.

"Me, with the two of you……won't I be lonely?"

Yi Jeong smirked. "Then bring a girl."

"Yeah, Woo Bin, bring a girl, someone that is beautiful on the inside." Eun Jae knew about the playboy problems that both Woo Bin and her Yi Jeong suffered from. "Okay, then it's a double date then."

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong only nodded in unison.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ga Eul didn't know why she was standing in front of his doorsteps. She knew that Sunbae was acting awkward that day he saw the keychain on the table. She just wanted an explanation, that's all. Yeah. I came here for an explanation, nothing more. As she twisted the doorknob, it opened. When she walked in, nobody was home though. 'He's probably in the washroom,' she thought. So she used this as an opportunity to check out some of his collection. Her fingers felt to the smooth imprints of the vases. It couldn't be more beautiful. As she was looking around, something caught her eye. This piece didn't look like anything like the others. It was a simple rectangle with spaces and gaps every where. It took her a while to notice that there was writing on some of the pieces. "One time, one chance," she read aloud. Where had she seen this similar piece before? Where? It came to her and it all suddenly made sense. The time piece that her teacher had, Yi Jeong's sudden frustration, he must have been the one that his teacher referred to. This can't be happening. She ran out the door, she didn't want him to come back into the room to see her crying. She'd ran down one street when her phone suddenly rang.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review. _


	3. The beginning of a new date

"Ga Eul."

"Woo Bin Sunbae." She was confused at why Woo Bin had called her at a time like this; then again, the F4 did things whenever they wanted to, without question, without second thoughts.

"Ga Eul, want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"What?" He wants to go out with me? Woo Bin, the Don Juan, the man that could have anything in the world with his handfuls of money, there was nothing that he couldn't get his hands on if he wanted, but he wanted to go out with her? "Is this a joke?"

"What? No! No joke. Just want to have fun with you, if that's okay."

"You want to go on a date with…..me?"

He couldn't help but laugh. She was so naïve. "Ga Eul, calm down. It's sort of a date but there is going to be other girls and other guys there, not just the two of us. I thought that you would like to come along with us and have some fun."

"Oh….sunbae, sorry. I wasn't thinking. Uh……," she was stuttering. She didn't know if she should say yes or just reject him like that. One date wouldn't be that bad, and besides, other people would be there watching him if he tried anything funny so….."Sunbae, I'll go."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 10. So, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Looking back, she and Eun Jae were more alike than he thought they were.

"Good night sunbae."

She woke up at 6 that morning because she couldn't sleep. She was so excited at all the possible events and things that might of occurred to her in the hours to come. Secretly, she had always liked Woo Bin, but she never thought that he would ask her out. "Ah!! Ga Eul. Grab a hold of yourself. He already told you that other people are going to be there. Stop thinking that you would be left alone with him." She'd wanted to pick the perfect outfit for this occasion. Did she want to dress like one of those girls? Or should she be herself? Should she wear her signature headband or just tie her hair up? After three and a half hours of hard work, she had finally decided on wearing a white blouse with a red skirt and black stockings. There. She was wearing what she was comfortable with. Even if the girls there wore expensive clothing, Woo Bin wouldn't let them make her feel bad. That was a fact that she was sure of.

The doorbell rang. She had been standing at the door since she was dressed. She stared at the clock. "10:00, right on the dot,' she thought. She opened the door with a smile. Woo Bin had looked quite handsome, wearing a black collared shirt with a white vest, black dress pants and white shoes.

"Good morning Ga Eul, I'd thought that you'd dress up for this occasion."

"What?" She looked at herself, maybe she should have gone with the blue dress. "Sunbae, do you want me to change?"

"No. I was just kidding. You look beautiful even when you're not trying to." He noticed a sudden pinkness to her cheeks and gave out a smile. He extended his right hand that was hidden behind his back and pulled out a single red rose.

Ga Eul took the rose from his hand and held it against her nose. "Thank you, Sunbae. It's lovely."

"Shall we get going now?"

The drive to their so-called date destination was not quiet. Woo Bin and Ga Eul had lots of laughs. They both disliked scary movies and spiders, she found out that Woo Bin and the rest of the F4 knew all sorts of martial arts and that Woo Bin had an obsession with cars. He found out that Ga Eul was a lover of stockings and headbands, which was really no surprise, she loved to eat as much as Jan Di did but of course, eats in a very lady like manner.

"We're here! And our friends are here too right on time." He said as he glanced at the yellow sports car in front of him.

As he led her out of the car she heard a voice call her name.

"Ga Eul!" She swiftly turned her head around and noticed her pottery teacher, Eun Jae.

"Eh. Eun Jae, what are you doing here?"

Eun Jae looked at Woo Bin and took it as a hint that Ga Eul was the one that he had brought along with her. "We're going to hang out today," she replied to her as she clung onto her arm. "Hey boys, we'll just go into the mall first."

"Boys?"

"Yeah, Yi Jeong is here too." She nodded as she glanced back at him with a smile.

"Yi Jeong sunbae." Ga Eul was alarmed to see and he too, was surprised to see that it was Ga Eul that had walked out of Woo Bin's car. 'This day is just full of surprises.'

After driving around for what seemed like hours, the boys finally found a parking space. Immediately after Yi Jeong got out of the car, he rushed over to Woo Bin and asked: "Woo Bin, why did you bring Ga Eul out of the people? You couldn't have brought someone better?" His voice was harsh and angry.

"Yi Jeong, my bro, chill. She's the only girl I can think of that can relate to Eun Jae you know, and she's kind of cute."

He was flabbergasted. He didn't know how to respond for some unknown reason there was a sudden burst of flame in him.

"But….but….," He was stammering, right there in front of his best friend, why did he even care what girl Woo Bin brought along? It didn't matter to him because he had Eun Jae. "But….you don't mess with younger women."

"Ah Yi Jeong, I thought you knew me, this girl is the one exception. Hey, why do you suddenly care?"

He tried to defend himself by saying: "I don't," but in his mind he started questioning himself at why he was being so nosy. 'Must be Eun Jae's love'

Meanwhile, upstairs…..

"Ga Eul, I didn't know that you knew Woo Bin."

"Yeah, I don't want to, but I don't really have a choice."

"What do you mean?" Eun Jae was confused. What was this girl talking about?

"Oh. My best friend is dating Jun Pyo sunbae."

Eun Jae responded with an 'ah' and a nod. "So you must know my boyfriend So Yi Jeong?"

It wasn't a statement but a question. 'Did she just say boyfriend?' "Yeah….," that was all she could say, trying to give out a fake laugh. She wondered if he had told Eun Jae about the countless times that they had bumped into each other. "Who in Korea wouldn't know F4."

"Are you girls taking about me?"

Eun Jae responded with a laugh but Ga Eul just stared down at her white high heels.

Eun Jae held onto Yi Jeong's waist and he couldn't help but look at how Ga Eul would respond.

She turned away immediately just to avoid his eyes, but she felt an arm resting on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Woo Bin smiling at her. It was one of the deadly playboy smiles and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Yi Jeong looked away as he saw that Ga Eul didn't move when Woo Bin had his arm around her. It was like she somehow enjoyed it. He sh

ook his head, he didn't care about her. Why is he even paying attention to her when the love of his life was standing next to him?

Everyone in the mall where glaring at them. Who could be these two ugly girls that the famous F4 were holding onto? They looked normal, not rich, not pretty, not tall, not slim, they just looked normal. Is this really the types of girls that F4 really goes for? Even with the amounts of money that they had? How could it be them and not us? Jealousy filled the air. And it was only ten in the morning. A long day was ahead of them.

* * *

_Thanks for reading everybody. Hope you guys like it so far. Please review._


	4. My angel

"Let's go to the makeup store."

Ga Eul only nodded in response to Eun Jae's order. She liked clothes and makeup but she wouldn't have thought that Eun Jae would be the one telling them to go in there. It was like heaven when she stepped into the store. She had never seen this much makeup in her entire life. The room wasn't just a square, there were passages at the end and she wondered what special makeup were hidden there.

Woo Bin saw her eyes gaze around the store. She must be really shocked and this wasn't even the biggest one that they had in Seoul. He gave out a laugh and pushed Ga Eul further into the store.

Eun Jae's eyes fell on Yi Jeong. Why was he staring at Woo Bin so angrily? Is can't be the first time that he's seen Woo Bin with a girl. But then again, Yi Jeong must be surprised that Woo Bin brought along a girl like Ga Eul. "Hey, let's go look at the art store next door. Give them some space."

"Some space?"

"Yah, Yi Jeong-ah, I think Ga Eul wants to spend some time with Woo Bin. Ga Eul's a pretty girl; let her buy some makeup with Woo Bin. Maybe this way, that potter of Ga Eul's will finally accept her."

What? Woo Bin spending time with Ga Eul. Ga Eul dressing to impress a potter. This can't be happening. His best friend is just going to use this opportunity to get her. "Okay, let's go." His heart had told him to stay, it wanted to see what Ga Eul and Woo Bin might be doing, but his legs led him out the door.

Woo Bin had saw her eyes look up and down each rack of makeup but not once had she picked anything up. He decided that this was his chance. He grabbed the cherry red lipstick which he thought had matched her cheeks when she blushed.

Her eyes followed his hand and she saw him reach for the lipstick and suddenly his hand was in front of her face.

"Don't move." He said calmly as he applied it to her lips. "There, let's buy this, it looks good on you." He immediately looked back at the rows of lipsticks proceeding, not giving her time to respond. He felt a sudden wetness to his hand that was around Ga Eul's shoulders. He glanced over at her and noticed that she had a perfume bottle in her hands. "Hey!"

"What? You put lipstick on me and I put perfume on you." She gave him a grin.

"No! F4 doesn't play this way. When someone gets you, you get them back with twice the pain. Ha-ha." And with that he reached over and grabbed the perfume bottle and sprayed it at her.

Seeing him grab the bottle she immediately ran away. Soon they were running around the entire store spraying perfume at each other and laughing. The shoppers in the store had all left and watched them behind the glass door.

Ga Eul's bottle had ran out of perfume, she was still laughing as she turned towards the door and saw the hundreds of eyes watching her. She gulped and put the bottle down. Woo Bin noticed her staring outside and he too had placed his bottle down and walked out the door with his arm over top of Ga Eul's shoulders. Her face was burning red. She couldn't believe that she got so carried away playing with Woo Bin that she didn't notice people looking at her. She hated being the center of attention.

Woo Bin got a text message:

'You guys must smell. Eun Jae got a call from school asking her to substitute. Day is over. Meet you at the lounge after you drop Ga Eul off.'

"Ga Eul, Eun Jae has to go back to the pottery school. Can I drop you off at home or do you still want to hang out?"

"Ah…no, sunbae its okay. I'm tired already. Besides, I stink." She laughed as she looked at him. She couldn't lie. She had fun today even though there were some awkward moments with Yi Jeong. She was fine now.

"Good night, Sunbae."

"Sweet dreams, Ga Eul."

"Yo my bro, did you and Eun Jae have fun?"

"Yah, we did." He seemed like he was annoyed.

"Well, I had fun today with Ga Eul. I never thought that she was such a fun girls, it almost feels like those hours spent with her was better than partying."

"Wah. Woo Bin, do you hear yourself? A girl like Ga Eul is more fun than partying! Have you lost it?"

"Ha-ha, yeah, what was I thinking? Anyways, I'm going to shower. I smell like a skunk."

"You go do that." When Woo Bin left, Yi Jeong started pouring himself the wine that was sitting on the table. He remembered watching Woo Bin and Ga Eul spray each other from the other side of the glass. It didn't seem right to be watching it and thinking about his arm on her shoulder made him want to drink even more. Yet, this feeling inside of him came from an unknown source, that this Casanova just couldn't describe but he didn't like this feeling one bit.

"Ga Eul, can you come over to the F4 lounge right now? I've got a problem."

She was just about ready for bed when she got the phone call from Woo Bin, she hadn't even fixed her hair or make up yet and ran out the door. She was huffing and puffing when Woo Bin opened the door for her.

"So...w….huts…. awe…..grim….?" She said as she was trying to catch her breath.

"What?"

"What's the problem?"

He took her hand and led her in while he was walking and talking. "Oh, problem sorry. Look Ga Eul, I'm a guy. When my friends need me, I help them then send them home to their maids. I wouldn't of called you but I couldn't reach Eun Jae, so," He waved his hand over at Yi Jeong who was now lying on the couch. On the table were at least 8 bottles of empty wine.

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, no need for me to explain."

"Woo Bin sunbae, you should go home and get some rest. I can take care of Yi Jeong here."

"No. I can stay."

"No need sunbae, go!" He wasn't going to argue with her because he knew that she wouldn't give up. So he left and he knew that his best friend was in good hands.

She had found a jacket on a nearby couch and found a towel in the washroom and had put it on his forehead. "Yi Jeong sunbae, how could you be so stupid to drink that much? You should know that this would happen to you if you did." She couldn't sleep, well actually, she wasn't allowed to. She had to change Yi Jeong's towel every 10 minutes because it got cold. After countless trips to the bathroom, she fell asleep.

Yi Jeong had woken up that morning with an extreme throbbing pain to his head. He was pounding his fist on his forehead when he caught sight of the note on the table.

Yi Jeong Sunbae, you're head should be fine afterwards if you take these.

He took the pills and was alarmed to see Ga Eul sleeping in the chair right next to him. 'Silly girl. You came for me.' He placed his coat over her and ran his hand over her face. She was like an angel. Her skin was soft and smooth, and she was smiling. 'You must be in the middle of a good dream.' He kissed her forehead and left the lounge.

* * *

_So the date is finally over.....Thanks for reading. R&R. The next chapter might take some time for me to upload, cause schooling is starting soon._


	5. Trip to the top

**_Disclaimer: I dont own the characters of BBF and some of the events that happen in this chapter._**

_**Sorry for the late upload**_

Ga Eul had awoke that afternoon. She felt something heavy on her and looked down and saw Yi Jeong's coat. She looked over at the table where the pills were but it wasn't there. Instead in its place was a cup of tea. It was still warm as she touched the cup. And there was a new note.

Thanks for last night. Anyone else would have just left me.

She looked over at the couch where Yi Jeong laid last night. She remembered his charming looks even in his sleep. The way his messy hair was more attractive than the one that was combed out. She should of taken a picture of it. 'Ah, so stupid'

Jun Pyo wanted to take Jan Di on a trip. Not some place half way across the country, just somewhere out of the city so they could have some fun, but first, he had to get someone to convince Ga Eul to go because without her, Jan Di would never go. He thought of the time that he overhead Ga Eul talking to Jan Di about the double date and Woo Bin popped into his head.

"Welcome to the……," Ga Eul looked up and saw Woo Bin standing at the door. People like F4 didn't come to small porridge places for no reason. "Sunbae, why are you here?"

"Do you want to go on a trip with us? Just up to the mountains for a few days."

"What? Trip with us? Me, you and your girls?"

"What? No. Ga Eul where is that brain of yours? I want you and Jan Di to go to the mountains with me and F4 for a few days."

She looked at him blankly. She was processing the information but still couldn't understand why exactly had a member of F4 come to invite her to the mountains. "You guys can just go with Jan Di."

"Ah, no. Geum Jan Di would never go if you didn't. So, do you want to go?"

"Okay. Fine, but no one will work in the porridge shop."

"I'll take care of that later." And with that he had dragged her out of his car and shoved her into a black limo.

"Ga Eul, you came," Jan Di was happy that her friend had come. Someone needed to keep her company OTHER than that curly hair jerk. Ga Eul had hoped on the seat next to Jan Di and Jun Pyo, which left Woo Bin sitting by himself on the other side, but he didn't mind. He would get company once they got up there.

"See Jan Di. I told you Ga Eul would come." Jun Pyo told his girlfriend. He was never wrong. If he wanted his way, he'd get it and he'd change the rules if he had to just to prove that he was right.

Woo Bin sighed. "One last stop before we have some fun."

Jun Pyo had called Yi Jeong that day right after he talked to Woo Bin and had decided that his three best friends should come along too. Yi Jeong was excited because he could spend time with Eun Jae and do some bonding. And here he was, standing at her front yard with her closely next to him, waiting for the F4 limo to arrive. He couldn't wait to show off some of his moves.

The limo had stopped in front of him right when the second hand hit twelve. Yi Jeong opened the car door and saw Ga Eul staring at him. He hesitated for a moment before ushering Eun Jae onto the limo.

"Hey Yi Jeong, my man, nice to see you." Woo Bin exclaimed as he gave Yi Jeong a high five.

Ga Eul looked down at her feet for most of the ride and occasionally glanced at Woo Bin, but tried to avoid as much eye contact with Yi Jeong as possible. For some reason, it didn't feel right watching him cuddle with Eun Jae. Woo Bin on the other hand could feel the tense building in the air. 'Why was Ga Eul purposely looking away and only making conversation to Jan Di, Eun Jae and himself? Why haven't she and Yi Jeong exchange even one word? Why is this so awkward for Ga Eul? What is she thinking? Urgh….F4 has power, but even power has an extent.'

The limo had pulled up by the resort at noon. But Jan Di had to pass eating for the first time. She just couldn't miss the times on the hills of snow.

"Jan Di, what do you want to do first?"

"You idiot, of course I want to go play."

"Yah, ….I knew that. What do you think I am? Dumb? I meant what activity do you want to do first?"

"I don't know. They all look so fun. Ga Eul, what do you want to do?" Jan Di asked looking at her friend, hoping that she had an answer.

"I…..I want to go skiing first."

"Okay! Then let's go skiing."

While Jan Di, Jun Pyo and Ga Eul went skiing, the rest of them chose snowboarding. Eun Jae wanted to go back inside after an hour because she was starting to get cold. Yi Jeong escorted her back to the resort and went back up the mountain to join Woo Bin who was, surprisingly, alone.

"Oh Jun Pyo, you go and have fun. I'm going to ski around here with Ga Eul."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah, just don't get hurt okay." She gave him a light kiss on his cheek which immediately turned red and he headed off onto a more difficult course.

Ga Eul was skiing so happily that she didn't notice that Jan Di had fallen until a minute later. As she turned around, someone was charging towards her with lightning speed. Yi Jeong was talking to Woo Bin when he caught sight that Ga Eul was in great danger. Without thinking, he lounged himself to protect her. Both of them had collapsed into a pile of snow.

"Ga Eul! Ga Eul! Are you okay?"

She couldn't think of what just happened. It seemed like a dream and she'd never want this dream to end because Yi Jeong was her hero. Slowly she began to open her eyes and, truth was, it was not a dream but a reality. She gave him a nod to respond to his question.

"Ga Eul, what were you thinking? I'll tell you, you weren't thinking. You were just going to let the uncontrollable skier run you over and ruin our trip by making us visit you at the hospital." His body was still on top of hers, his face was inches away from her lips as he yelled at her. He wasn't angry, he just didn't want her to be hurt.

"Sorry Sunbae, I had you worried. I'm sorry." She looked into his eyes, waiting for her to give her some sign of apology. 'Maybe that wasn't enough for him to forgive her.' So she pecked him on the cheek. Woo Bin had came to help them both up. Yi Jeong was looking away from Ga Eul.

"Yi Jeong, why are your cheeks red?" Woo Bin asked as he watched Yi Jeong's cheek turn from pink to red within seconds.

"Ah. It's just cold out here," he responded.

Ga Eul couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Miles back at the resort, Eun Jae had watched something she shouldn't have.

* * *

**_I haven't looked this over yet because i was so anxious to upload it. Feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes._**

**_This chapter went a little faster than I expected....I apologize for that._**

**_R&R! _**

**_Thanks._**

**_Might not upload the next chapter that soon. School is finally starting. Hope you guys will enjoy your year too :D_**

**_But keep updated!!_**


	6. Glimpse of change

**_Hey Everyone, I know a lot of you guys dont review but it would work out better for my story if some of you did because i have no clue with where i want to go with the story now. So ideas would be nice._**

* * *

Everyone was forced to come in after another 2 hours because a snow storm was about to occur.

"Jun Pyo, let's go explore." Jan Di said as she started dragging Jun Pyo with her, not giving him the option.

It took Ga Eul longer than she expected to take off her skiing gear. Yi Jeong was obviously the first one to finish, and watched as Ga Eul struggled taking hers off. He giggled softly to himself, but Ga Eul was already glaring at him. Her cheeks started to grow red from embarrassment and for the fact that she felt uncomfortable striping off gear and jackets while he was watching her.

"Go wait in the lounge, I'll bring something warm." Ji Hoo told the others.

They made their way into a large room. It looked like a room that you would find at in a cabin. The tiles on the wall were made of stones, the fire place was lit up, and outside the heavy beige curtains, you could see the snow falling to the ground and nothing beyond that. It felt like you were so far away because of the piles and snow that covered the paths.

"Wow, this is so beautiful." Ga Eul exclaimed as she pressed her face against the glass doors.

"Yah, Ga Eul, such ordinary commoner's things impress you. You're so easily to please," said Yi Jeong who was suddenly standing beside her.

"Yi Jeong," a voice called out his name, they all turned around and saw Eun Jae heading towards them. "Can….can we talk?"

Ga Eul just looked back at Yi Jeong, waiting for him to respond to her but found her arm being pulled by someone, Woo Bin.

Woo Bin wasn't that stupid. 'Can we talk?' What kind of girl said that? But he took it as a clue from Eun Jae that she didn't want Ga Eul or him in the room while they were talking, otherwise she would of addressed it differently and maybe, that way, it wouldn't of been so awkward for him to get out of the chair that he was just settling down in and yank Ga Eul's arm and drag her out the door. He almost swung Ga Eul into Ji Hoo who returned holding four cups of hot chocolate.

* * *

There was only the two of them in the spacious room as the door closed behind Ga Eul with a click.

"Eun Jae what's wrong?" Yi Jeong looked at her with a concerned look. Eun Jae was never like this, she wouldn't just march in and tell him that they needed to talk, not right in front of his friends, not like this, it just wasn't her.

"Yi Jeong…." She didn't know how to put it out to him. She could have chosen to leave like she did a few years ago, but this time, she was someone that was different, she wanted to show him that and mostly, she didn't want Yi Jeong to be act that way again. She just couldn't let that happen.

He stared blankly at her and she watched her pace around the room. What was troubling her, can he really not help her? Why isn't she willing to tell him? What is she hiding?

"Yi Jeong, these two weeks of being with you…..is not the same as the times we spent together when we were younger. The little boy I knew has grown into a big man. And the big man has priorities now, such as his pottery, his career, his hobbies, his interests and the rankings in his heart." She gazed outside the window where the snowstorm was starting to lighten up, she didn't dare look back at Yi Jeong, she didn't want to know how he felt in all this. "This big man that I know, has not only grown extremely close to F4, his childhood friends, but other people that has come into his life. I can see that he is closer to other people than me." She took out her piece of the jigsaw from her skirt pocket; she held it firmly in her hands as she continued with what she had to say. "This one time, one chance is not our one time, it's not. And that's probably why we were never meant to be together, if I had stayed and you didn't leave, than maybe we would have worked out. But Yi Jeong, things are different now," she turned around and watched him as he was staring at the carpet trying to process what she was saying. "Yi Jeong, find that girl that calls you her soul mate instead of her boyfriend, a girl who you worry about even more than yourself, a girl who will always be there by your side no matter how many times you push her down." Eun Jae placed her piece of the puzzle on a near by table and walked out the door. She had managed to get into a taxi and left. She had given their love a second chance, but Yi Jeong was a changed person. She just hoped that see could see it.

Yi Jeong just stared at the puzzle piece that Eun Jae had placed on the glass table. The girl that he had been waiting for had just walked out of his life, and she left saying all this nonsense that he didn't get. But he knew that, Eun Jae had walked out because she had a purpose, some things just never changed, and like Eun Jae said, even if he went after her, it still wouldn't be their one time, one chance.

* * *

Yi Jeong walked out of the lounge and found the others sitting in an identical room as the one he and Eun Jae were in. Ga Eul, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin were all talking and laughing but Woo Bin was the first to notice that his best friend was standing in the middle of the room.

"Yo, my bro, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Eun Jae?" He asked looking behind Yi Jeong to see if she was trailing behind him.

"She left."

Ga Eul overheard Woo Bin and Yi Jeong's conversation and had interrupted them. "What? She l…left?" Ga Eul's mouth dropped open, she was stunned.

"Bro," Woo Bin placed a hand on Yi Jeong's back. "What's the problem?"

Yi Jeong put his hands in the pockets of his pants. "We broke up. It's no big deal," he shrugged.

Ga Eul couldn't keep her mouth shut. She had so much more to say. "No big deal? Do you think love is really a game? I know that you are a playboy, but did you have to play Eun Jae's heart too?" Ga Eul was so frustrated that she marched out of the room. She needed something cold.

Yi Jeong watched Ga Eul storm her way out of the room before he spoke again. "I didn't break up with her," he said softly.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo had exchanged looks behind Yi Jeong. "She broke up with me, left this one the table," he took her piece of the puzzle out of his pocket, "and I think she left."

"Bro, it's okay. You know…..you can cry if you want."

Yi Jeong turned around and looked at Woo Bin. "She left me, yet…..for some odd reason, I don't feel like my heart is hurting."

Woo Bin was left speechless. Don Juan didn't know what to say to this because he had never been the one that was left behind and didn't feel the heartache. He had never experienced something like this.

Ji Hoo watched Woo Bin's expression as he was thinking about Yi Jeong's words. "Maybe it's because your heart has already been taken by somebody else, except, you don't know it." He left the room. This was something Yi Jeong had to do on his own; he couldn't give the answer away so easily.

Yi Jeong tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't Eun Jae's departure that kept him awake, but rather Ga Eul's words and her judgement for him. He had liked Eun Jae since he was a kid and somehow she just left him, like all women that left him, he didn't shed a tear. So Yi Jeong, you really must be a cold hearted Casanova.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading everyone. Sadly, that is the last of Eun Jae._**

**_Please review. And ideas for the next chapter would help. Hoped you enjoyed it._**

**_First week of offically classes start next week so if an idea comes to mind i'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks again._**


	7. The choice

"Welcome to the……" Ga Eul looked up and saw Woo Bin. "Woo Bin sunbae,"

"Ga Eul, when do you get off work?"

Ga Eul stared at him with the four letters WHAT written across her face. Woo Bin couldn't help but laugh. "Oh….uh….in an hour."

"Okay. I'll just wait for you here. Can I have a pumpkin porridge?" He asked as he seated himself down in a corner.

"Oh, eh, yeah. Master, one pumpkin porridge."

Woo Bin ate his pumpkin porridge slowly. He had an hour, so what was the rush. It was pretty good porridge for such a small shop. He didn't think his chefs could make such a simple dish; he should test them out on this next time.

For the next hour, Ga Eul tried to stay focus on her job but she couldn't help but wonder why Woo Bin sunbae was in her porridge shop. And even if he was, why was he here? Why was he willing to wait? For any member of F4 they would have just dragged her out of the store, no doubt about that, but waiting was another side of Woo Bin which she has never seen before. Exactly at 6:59 she took off her apron and went out of the shop with Woo Bin sunbae. She didn't think that master would mind that she left a minute earlier than she was suppose to. Any business involving F4 was urgent business.

Woo Bin drove Ga Eul to the harbour. Ga Eul had been there once, it was a little far from the city so she didn't go there much.

"Ga Eul, we need to talk," said Woo Bin as he was leaning with his back on the railing and slowly crossed his arms across his chest.

Ga Eul stopped enjoying the waves of the harbour and turned her attention over to him. She waited patiently for him to speak first.

"Remember that day, when we were in the resort, and Yi Jeong told us that he broke up with Eun Jae and you started yelling at him before storming off," out of the corner of his eye he saw Ga Eul nodding her head. "Well, Yi Jeong didn't break up with Eun Jae. It was Eun Jae who had called the break up."

"Oh…" Ga Eul gazed at her shoes. She had mistaken Yi Jeong for something that he didn't do. "Woo Bin sunbae, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Ga Eul, I don't want you to mistaken Yi Jeong. Although he's got a bad reputation, he's really not a bad guy."

"Sunbae, what are you trying to say?"

"Yi Jeong is like a brother to me, I want him to be happy. And I know that you misjudging the situation has left him upset."

"Upset?" She glanced up at Woo Bin who was nodding his head. "I feel guilty."

"It's okay. There is a way you can make up for it."

"There is? What? I'll do anything."

"Do you see up there?" He asked her as he pointed to a mountain across the harbour. "That is Yi Jeong's favourite place to go. Go apologize to him there and I can assure you that he will forgive you."

She nodded at him. She couldn't thank Woo Bin enough. He had always been there for her, especially in times when she was stuck. Like her guardian angel, he'd help her back up every time she'd fall.

……

"Ga Eul?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you calling for?"

"Um…..Yi Jeong sunbae, could you……you meet me at the top of the mountain?" She didn't know why she was so afraid. It wasn't like she was confessing her love to him or asking him out on a date. This was just a place that she needed to go to apologize to someone with high status. Yes, that was it. High status apology.

"W-w-what? The mountain?" What in the world is this girl planning to do there? A bumpkin would usually choose a place of comfort to be their meeting place.

"Yeah. The one across the harbour. Tomorrow."

"We'll see. I don't know if I have time for your childish games." He lied. He had all the time in the world because he was a part of F4. But he really didn't want to get into any kind of weird situation especially with a girl like Ga Eul.

"Sunbae…..if I don't see you, I won't leave. Good-bye, sunbae." She hung up immediately; she didn't want to let Yi Jeong know that she was blushing when she said that. And why on earth had she added the part where if she didn't see him, she wouldn't leave. 'Ga Eul, look at all the trouble you get yourself into.'

Wow. What a stubborn child. Now he really had to show his face. Should he let her wait awhile before showing her face? A thought of Ga Eul standing there shivering crossed his mind. 'No! Jan Di would give me a flying back kick.'

……

It had cost Ga Eul more than she expected taking the taxi up here, but walking over to the edge, she thought that every cent had been worth it. No wonder Yi Jeong likes this place so much, it is so beautiful. The sun shone bright into the water, and she could see the place where she and Woo Bin had been talking the night before. Everything was so small from up here, and it was so quiet that you could make out the whispers of the wind.

…..

Yi Jeong arrived at the mountaintop half an hour after the time that Ga Eul had told him to arrive. He was F4. He needed to look good before he left the house, yes, that would be his excuse for making her wait. Anyways, he didn't officially tell her that he would come, but making her wait awhile wouldn't hurt. If she wanted to see him so badly, she would have marched right into her house while he was busying…talking to his guests. He didn't see her anywhere. He was about to give up when he heard stepped on something hard. He looked down and picked up a pink headband. He studied it, and realized that it was the one that he had given Ga Eul. The day that Jan Di had told Jun Pyo that it was Ga Eul's birthday and make him embarrass himself because it wasn't. It was the first time that Yi Jeong had gone shopping for a girl. Where was Ga Eul? And how could she drop her headband? He pressed the number four on his speed dial. "Ga Eul, you city dweller, you come to the mountains and you're lost. Where are you?" He was losing his patience of course, what insane person would make F4 wait.

"Sorry Ga Eul is asleep at the moment, but if you want to come find her go up to the warehouse in the forest. Follow the trail and when it ends look behind the trees. You cant miss it. Come alone, or else."

"Or else what? How do I even know that you are with Ga Eul?"

A video of Ga Eul was shown. She was asleep in a chair but her arms and legs were in awkward positions.

Yi Jeong had no choice but follow the instructions. It was his fault that Ga Eul was in this situation, so it was his responsibility to get her out of it. Three men dressed in black were waiting by the doors of the warehouse when Yi Jeong spotted them. They had not charged at them but warned him that if he had tried any funny business that the girl would be in danger. He listened to them as they escorted them in. The warehouse was dark, if you tried hard enough, you could make out shadows of furniture and other miscellaneous tools. And the smell, aw, that awful smell. It reeked. It smelled life something had been left dying in here.

"Wake up!" A voice called to her as she tried to open her eyes. Someone was slapping her, "Stop it! Stop it!" she tried crying but no sound came out. She was finally conscious and found herself alone in a dark room; the only source of light was the one lamp hanging above her head.

The three men escort Yi Jeong to a flickering light. There he can see Ga Eul, there is tape across her mouth, and her arms and legs are tied onto a chair. He tries to run towards her but one of the men blocks Yi Jeong. "Ga Eul! Let her go!" He could see Ga Eul much better now that she was only three paces in front of him. Her eyes were filled with terror.

There was another voice. It wasn't one of the three men. "Ha-ha, So Yi Jeong, you're a brilliant potter but you're still dumb. Do you think I'm that stupid that I would just pass her over to you like that?"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Yi Jeong never thought that he'd be in this kind of trouble. The worst thing that has ever happened to him was being beaten up by some guys for taking their girl.

"Me? Do you not remember me So Yi Jeong, I'm the guy that was supposed to be chosen by the potter god, but then you stepped in and stole that away from me." "Do you remember me now? Huh?" A man in a dark blue suit emerged out of the shadows. He had dark piercing eyes but he didn't look that bad, but that was how Ga Eul saw him.

"Lee….Jun….Bong?"

"Ha, I'm surprised that you still remember. Now Yi Jeong, I've become a businessman because I could no longer pursue my interests in pottery. So I'll make you a deal. I'll give you two choices and you have to choose one. Not too bad right?"

Yi Jeong just glared at him. This man is up to no good. He watched as Jun Bong walked over to where Ga Eul was tied up.

"One. I kill the girl." He said it was he gently ran a knife over Ga Eul's throat. "Two. I break your hand." Right after he announced this, two men had forced Yi Jeong onto his knees, and third one had held down his arm onto the cold cement floor.

Yi Jeong could have taken down the guy holding down his hand and maybe even the two holding him down, but he couldn't risk Ga Eul in the process.

"Which one will it be Yi Jeong. Pick your poison."

Ga Eul was squirming in front of him.

"Ah the lady has something to say." Jun Bong didn't care about Ga Eul. She was nothing in all this, so he just ripped the tape off her lips.

Ga Eul held back the pain on her mouth. She had something more important to do then cry over the pain. "Yi Jeong sunbae, why did you come to save me? You didn't have to do this. I'm sorry that I accused you of playing Eun Jae unni." Tears were rolling down her face. She didn't want to die, but Yi Jeong's hand was more than her life. His hand was god. "And I cant let you choose. Kill me. Please. You can't take away his hands. Take me please." She had pleaded Jun Bong with her heart. She didn't want Yi Jeong to get hurt; she was willing to give up everything for him.

"Ha, this little girl knows how to do business. How about this Yi Jeong, I will tie you down and then you can watch me take away that innocence of your little girl." Jun Bong gave out an evil laugh.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her," Yi Jeong's voice was strong and hard.

"So, have you made up your decision Yi Jeong? I don't think my boys would mind having some fun tonight. Although she's not that pretty anyways, stripping away her innocence is all they tend to care about."

"I said don't you dare lay a finger on her." He scowled.

"Then which one will it be?"

He shut his eyes; he just couldn't let them hurt Ga Eul in any way. He couldn't let them do it. And Jan Di would most definitely kill him. "I choose my hand."

"Yi Jeong, are you insane. What are you doing? No. stop. Please. Stop this. Somebody. Help." More tears came out. Someone was sacrificing themselves for her. This wasn't the happy ending that she wanted.

"Hold down his hand," Lee Jun Bong ordered. Yi Jeong felt a firm grip on his arm. He watched as Jun Bong pulled out a wooden chair and raised it above his head. 'This is it Yi Jeong. Kiss pottery good-bye.' He looked away. He didn't want to see his hand shatter.

* * *

_**Okay. So this is going to end in the next chapter. Thanks everyone for reading this. I never thought that this many people would read it. And i would like to thank those who reviewed haha. You two know who you are.**_ **_Hope you guys will like the ending._**


	8. Why couldn't i see it before

He waited. To feel the bones break in his hand, it took a while until he felt anything but a sudden weight on his arm had made his head turn. There lay Ga Eul. Her head resting on his arm, and her head, there was blood coming out of it. She had lounged out and saved him, like the way he saved her up in the mountains. He wrapped his hands around her gently and tears started to come to his eyes. And he felt his heart shatter once more, not in the way that he felt when his father came home with another woman, but it felt like the time that in his childhood that he had lost Eun Jae. And not because Ga Eul was leaving, no, she wasn't leaving. Her heart was always there by his, and it took him sometime to realize that she was the one that he wanted. He had so much to tell her, so many things he wanted to show her. He wanted to protect her, instead, she gave her life saving him and she was always there to pick him up time and time again.

He was still crying when the rest of F4 came kicking down the doors and punching everyone out. He had called them right after the unknown person got a hold of Ga Eul's phone. He didn't care about his surroundings because he knew that he could depend on his friends to finish the job. All he cared about this moment was her. "Ga Eul, you stupid country bumpkin, how could you do such a foolish thing? Ga Eul, wake up. I need you. Ga Eul, please wake up." He pleaded. Love could make you feel so weak; it made you feel like a fly stuck in jelly. You could try your hardest to get out, but within seconds, you would be sucked into the gelatine goodness. Suddenly, his heart was filled with rage and anger. He got up and gave Jun Bong every bit of energy he had left. Lee Jun Bong of course, could not return anything that Yi Jeong sent him, for he had already gotten pretty beaten up by Woo Bin. "If you wanted something from me, you could of just came to me and get it. I would have given you anything. But instead you took someone away from me. I didn't even realize that I loved her until I saw what she had done for just a hand of mine. You!!" Yi Jeong started to kick him in the rib cage. He wanted every bone to shatter like the way his heart just did. He wanted him to die.

Woo Bin had never seen his friend so mad. He had to stop Yi Jeong before something went out of hand. Ji Hoo came to Yi Jeong's side to calm him down with his soothing words. 'Ga Eul was definitely a foolish girl. She had risked her life to save Yi Jeong's hand, just his hand, it wasn't even his life. Deep down, he wished that she would have done the same for him. But life just doesn't go that way. Even though Ga Eul had to watch Eun Jae and Yi Jeong be together, she still didn't give up on loving him, she just didn't show it as much as she wanted to. But she had always cared for him, like this time, she'd rather have Lee Jun Bong and his gang rape her instead of them injuring his hand. Yi Jeong, you better cherish this girl.

* * *

Yi Jeong had waited by Ga Eul's side at the hospital for 2 days now, and she still wasn't awake. The chair had caused a bruise inside Ga Eul's head, and had knocked her unconscious. He didn't care that he was exhausted. He just wanted her to be the first one he sees, to know that all those times that she was by his side; this was the time that he would be by hers.

Ga Eul woke up four hours later that day. Her head was aching. Her eyes were blinking rapidly trying to adjust to the light. 'Where is this place? Why does it feel so unfamiliar?'

She slowly sat up on the bed; her hand was reaching for a glass of water when she spotted a head sleeping on her blanket. Shocked, Ga Eul had knocked over the glass and awoke the sleeping man.

Yi Jeong woke up, frightened by the sound, but he saw Ga Eul in front of him. He gave her a big hug as he stroked her hair.

"Yi Jeong sunbae. What are you doing?"

"Ga Eul, I'm holding onto you. Can't you see?"

He released the hug and held her warm hands in his. "Don't scare me like that again Ga Eul."

"Sunbae, I wasn't trying to scare you. You should be thanking me for saving you."

"Yah, Ga Eul, no! I would have given up my hand if it meant even a scratch on your body."

Ga Eul was at a lost of words. No one had ever said things like that to her, and having it come out of Yi Jeong's mouth made her cry.

"Ga Eul yang, are you okay?"

She nodded at him wiping her tears as she gave him a smile.

"Ga Eul," he called her name and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you." His heart had been captured, the Casanova days finally ended here right on this very hospital bed.

Woo Bin couldn't help but smile. He had heard everything they said from behind the glass that separated them. He was glad that his best friend had finally found love. For he too, would have given up himself for Yi Jeong. But he would have given up the world for Ga Eul. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were finally able to be together, after all this. And that's all that mattered. You had to go through the rough patches to get to the rainbow, and if your love could survive that, it could survive anything that came for you in the future.

* * *

_**Okay guys. Thank you so much for reading. This is the final chapter. I'm hoping to start another story soon so keep checking back on my profile for updates. Hope you guys liked this story.**_


End file.
